


Explosions in the Sky

by Pisces314



Series: JayTim Week-Summer [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Has Issues, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tim is good at helping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: Jason usually has a tradition this time of year. One he’s followed without straying ever since he went all Night of the Living Dead a few years back. He’s never told anyone about it, it’s not a tradition he’s particularly proud of, but it’s necessary.  One that involves locking himself in an underground safe house, noise cancelling headphones, and a lot of alcohol. But this year he had been distracted by a certain new development in his life. A development by the name of Tim Drake who, as of last month, was officially his boyfriend.





	Explosions in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So we’ve made it to the last day for JayTim week! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have. Today’s prompt is for Day Seven: Fireworks.

Jason usually has a tradition this time of year. One he’s followed without straying ever since he went all Night of the Living Dead a few years back. He’s never told anyone about it, it’s not a tradition he’s particularly proud of, but it’s necessary.  One that involves locking himself in an underground safe house, noise cancelling headphones, and a lot of alcohol. But this year he had been distracted by a certain new development in his life. A development by the name of Tim Drake who, as of last month, was officially his boyfriend.

“See I told you they’d use the giant stuffed animals to hide the gun shipments.” Tim smirks down from their perch on a rooftop, watching the cops arrest the group Jason and Tim had been tailing for the past two weeks.

“Careful there, Nerdybird. Your big head is gonna get too heavy for those scrawny shoulders.” Jason grouches. He’s not really upset, but he did think the criminals would be smart enough to hide the actual weapons among the toy guns, where they would have been less obvious.

“Whatever. At least I’m not the chump who has to buy us dinner.”

“Well I hope you’re in the mood for burgers.” Jason smirks. “We never said anything about the winner getting to pick the food.”

***

“What are your plans this Saturday?” Tim asks half an hour later, around a mouth full of the diner’s largest burger. It had been named The Giant, and for good reason too, since it looked like it had previously been three separate burgers that were now smashed together.

Jason’s burger remains hardly touched. He had been too busy watching, in half fascination and half horror as the other boy devoured most of his plate in what seemed like seconds. It never failed to amaze him how much Tim could eat. 

“I thought we were going to hang out?” Jason speaks without thinking, then mentally scolds himself. It was way too early on to assume Tim would want to spend every weekend with him. Unlike Jason, Tim actually had a day time life to live.

“Oh sweet. Well do you want to come over to the manor? Alfred’s throwing a big party to celebrate and I know everyone would be really happy to see you there.”

Jason hesitates, swirling his fry in a glob of ketchup as he thinks. Things had been better between him and Bruce but it was still really weird to be around him and it’d be especially weird being back at the manor.

He almost says no, but then Tim adds please and sends him a hopeful smile, showing off the lettuce stuck between his two front teeth and a smear of mustard on his left cheek and Jason finds himself saying yes before he can stop himself.

He even forgets to ask what it is they’re going to be celebrating.

****

Tim greets him at the manor door to his surprise, he had always assumed Alfred wouldn’t let anyone else answer the door. His boyfriend is wearing a red shirt with dark blue overalls. Overalls with shorts that stop halfway down Tim’s thigh. When Jason finally drags his eyes back up to Tim’s face, the other boy is smirking at him.

“See something you like?”

“You look weird.”

“Thanks!” Tim grins. He had learned how to pick up on the difference between Jason's real insults and the ones he used to hide behind pretty quickly. “Dick said my skin was pale enough to count as me wearing white so I didn’t have to worry about that. Let me guess...red shirt, blue jeans….You’re using the white streak in your hair, aren’t you?”

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Jason frowns. He’s used to Tim saying some pretty off the wall stuff but usually when it’s this bad he’s about to pass out of pure exhaustion.

“Shut up.” Tim laughs, shoving at Jason’s arm but Jason catches it, using his hold on Tim to pull him closer. Wrapping one of his arms around Tim’s waist, he uses his free hand to tilt Tim’s chin up checking for bags under his eyes. They’re there, hidden well beneath a layer of foundation, but they aren’t as bad as he was expecting.

Tim must mistake his intention, going up on his toes to wrap his arms around Jason’s shoulders and kissing him. Jason definitely doesn’t mind the misunderstanding, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and enjoying the taste of his boyfriend...for all of five seconds until they hear someone clearing their throat behind them.

Tim tenses immediately, but Jason takes his time turning to face the owner of the voice.

“Can we help you?” He says, because he’s an asshole like that, raising an eyebrow at Bruce.  The other man stares at them impassively, but Jason can see a muscle twitching just under his eye and the tension between his brows, showing off how uncomfortable he feels.

“Alfred says dinner is ready. So when you two...finish up, head to the dining room.” And then he’s gone, all but running into the next room.  

They stay frozen, staring after him as if he’ll pop back in for whatever reason, before Tim breaks. He burrows his face into Jason’s shoulder to quiet down his slightly hysterical giggling.

“I think we scarred him.” Jason says, joining in on Tim’s laughter.

******

Jason is surprised to find that Bruce had invited nearly everyone in their circle of vigilantes, the ones who already knew each other’s identities of course. There’s so many people there that they fill two large dining tables, each sitting at least ten people. Jason desperately hopes Alfred had help preparing the meals.

He manages to make it until desert to ask the question that’s been nagging him this entire time.

“So are we like, throwing a birthday party or something?” He asks after he’s devoured two slices of cake and five lemon cookies. Tim sends him a confused frown from next to him but Dick just grins at him.

“What a wonderful way to put it!” He exclaims, chipper as always. “We’re celebrating the birth of a very special lady today.”

“Oh.” He says, thinking he understands the twinkle in DIck’s eye. “I thought Barbara’s birthday was in September.” Laughter breaks out around him causing an unpleasant twinge in his gut. He feels like he missed the punchline of his own joke somehow.

Tim is the only one around them who doesn't laugh, he’s still frowning, looking up at Jason with furrowed eyebrows. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when Alfred reenters the room.

“I believe it is dark enough outside to start the show now.” All at once everyone stands up. Jason follows along with the crowd, walking beside Tim. He’s surprised when Bruce leads them out into the back yard instead of the theatre but when he turns to ask his boyfriend what the heck is going on, Tim has vanished.

He catches sight of him walking a little ways ahead, arm and arm with Stephanie. Tim throws an apologetic look at him as Steph chatters away. Jason sighs, guessing he’ll just have wait to see whatever Bruce and Alfred have planned for the party.

He hangs toward the back of the crowd, not really feeling like socializing while he waits for the show to start. He passes the time by playing a couple rounds of Battleship on his phone with Roy, smirking as he blows of one of Roy’s ships and picturing his friend cursing up a storm. Modern technology was so fucking cool.

“What’s so funny?” Tim’s voice beside him draws Jason’s attention away from his phone.

“Just kickin’ Roy’s ass at this game.” Jason shrugs, sliding his phone into his pocket and wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “So what’s this show gonna all about?”

The next thing he hears is a loud BOOM before the sky lights up red. Jason jumps, looking up at the large sphere of red lights that shine above them as horror dawns on him.

It all made sense now, the party, Tim’s outfit, the fucking show. It was the fourth of July and he was supposed to be miles away from here where he couldn’t see or hear any of the celebrations.

He barely hears Tim’s awed “Oh wow,” over his own heartbeat as another, louder and brighter one goes off above them.

The noise from the fireworks causes his chest to vibrate, so similar to the night that changed everything for him. He can already feel the phantom heat searing his face and hands from the explosions.

“Jason- _ ow _ -you’re crushing me.” Jason drops his arm away from Tim quickly, trying to get a grip on the panic that’s trying overpower him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Tim asks, when he turns his attention away from the show.

“No. Sorry, Yes. I’m-” Jason’s aware his voice sounds breathy and Tim’s expression goes from curious to concerned in half a second. “I’m just gonna-” He jerks his head toward the manor before taking off, thinking he hears Tim calling after him in between the cracks of the fireworks.

He comes to in one of the second floor bathrooms, unable to remember how he got there. One second he was struggling to adjust the time on the clock to get down to the cave and the next he was sitting curled up on the bathroom floor, back propped up against the tub. He must not have been able get the clock to open.

The coolness of the tub is comforting, he notes with an odd sort of detachment. He runs his fingers along the side of it to get more of the feeling, tilting his head in confusion when he notices his knuckles are bleeding even though he can’t feel any pain.

Instead he just feels exhausted. He slumps further against the tub and lets his heavy hand drop back into his lap. He’s aware of something that sounds like thunder that he knows should concern him but he let’s his eyes close instead, not having the energy to worry.

And that’s how Tim finds him, half conscious on the floor like some sort of druggie. Jason hears the door open before Tim says his name softly. Jason doesn’t respond, his silence isn’t out of embarrassment or...anything really. It’s just another result of the numbness that’s taken over him.

He jerks whenever something touches his ear, swatting instinctively. His hand is quickly caught and Jason opens his eyes to find Tim crouched in front of him, holding a pair of headphones plugged into his phone. He watches, confused as Tim puts both headphones in his ears before he turns his attention to his phone.

The music that begins playing is a pleasant mix that’s both relaxing and upbeat, allowing the fog to clear Jason’s mind without causing him to freak out again.  He gradually becomes aware of the sharp stinging in his hand as Tim cleans his cuts.

When Tim notices Jason’s eyes on him, he sends Jason a small smile.

‘Okay?’ He signs. Jason shrugs in response, knowing a yes would be a lie but he doesn’t want to worry Tim more than he already has.

“Didn’t know you liked Band of Horses.” He’s unable to hear his own voice but wants to change the subject.

‘Only a lot,’ Tim grins. ‘You’ll like them too if you want to keep dating me.’ Jason snorts, rolling his eyes.

It’s not until later, after they’ve cleaned up the shattered glass on the bathroom floor and have moved to Tim’s room, that Jason is ready to address it.

He’s lying on his side, resting his head on Tim’s chest while Tim drags his through Jason’s hair in light circles. He doesn’t have the headphones on anymore but Tim is using his white noise machine on it’s highest setting to drown out any unwelcome sounds.

He talks and Tim listens, not once pausing the pattern his fingers are making on Jason’s scalp. He doesn’t try to offer him any delusions that it’ll all turn out okay just to try and comfort him. He just lets Jason say what he has to say, as if he already knew exactly what it was Jason needed. 

He only speaks again when Jason tells him he loves him for the first time, saying the words back with a smile before kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr to make requests or get previews of new fics I’m working on here: [glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
